King and Queen
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: A king can't rule the Creeper Kingdom with out a queen... T to be safe. (Alcoholism and cheesy romance stuff involved...)
_I was about thirty-one at the time when it happened. The day I met that beautiful girl…_

 _Ann Marie_

King Creeper's POV:

I remember at the ceremony, Cooper was on the top balcony which looked over the kingdom and the generals staring at me. I was wearing clothing that barely almost fit me; Victorian style robes with boots that really were uncomfortable.

As I walked inside the castle's main hall, I almost tumbled on the carpet. My mother and some of the civilians who payed extra to see me were there. I blushed slightly and continued walking up to the throne where Cooper was waiting for me. When it comes to ceremonies, funerals, and war, Cooper never cracks a smile on his Creeper face. He just stares at me with this blank/serious expression. I bowed in front of the throne and the ceremony began. I had to a bunch of things before I was giving the crown. First, I had to recite the Creeper Kingdom's pledge/ prayer, which is edited every time a king dies

" _Protect us, Creeper King, and the glorious kingdom before us. Protect us from the evil of the enemy before us. Have faith in me, my friends and my allies, for we are one and forever will be one."_

Next was the King's oath.

" _The world bows to us, the Creepers, the Armies and the King. Thou shalt not bow to others but only to ourselves, our people and to our loved ones…_ "

In my head, I thought about that word. _Loved ones_. I have my mother, who was at the ceremony, crying and cheering for me. My father who was in heaven, looking down at me, and Cooper, who looked like he was not impressed with everything i'm doing. But… what about a Queen? Every king has to have a Queen.

" _We show no mercy and serve to protect ourselves, our people, and our loved ones. And forever shall I, King Creeper, protect myself, my people, and my loved ones from the evil that lies beyond the boundaries of our kingdom."_

And finally, I had to… sing… The one thing I hate, singing. Not that i'm bad at it, I just hate the fact that I have to sing in front of people… ESPECIALLY MY STEP FATHER, COOPER AND HIS RIGHT HAND MEN! I had to sing the Creeper Kingdom's national anthem. I cleared my throat and began the anthem.

FEEL FREE TO SING ALONG!

King:

 _The kingdom stands tall_

 _For the ones that we love_

 _And our king, oh our king_

 _He stands taller than all!_

 _For we the people_

 _Of the Creeper Kingdom_

 _Shall bow to his will_

 _And show him his king!_

 _I shall show him his kinnng._

 _Kinnnnng of the Creeper Kingdom._

 _Bless the land and the air and the seeeeea!_

 _Weeeee are ooooone!_

 _Oooone and the oooonly!_

 _Creepers around oh gather around!_

 _The kingdom stands tall_

 _Against the evil world_

 _That lays straight ahead_

 _But we are all prepared!_

 _For we are Creepers!_

 _We have fought many wars!_

 _And we shall never back down!_

 _For ooooour king!_

 _Weeeee shall him who we arrrrrre!_

 _Arrrrre we all weaklings?_

 _NO, NO WE'RE NOT!_

 _WE ARE ALL CREEPER MADE!_

 _(Repeats and ends)_

The room echoes has end the song. Cooper stands up slowly. He walked towards me. I bowed my head and waited. I felt the blade of his diamond sword on my shoulder.

" Raise, King Creeper, for you are officially, king of the people."

My mother and everyone that was inside clapped, cheered and hissed( In a good way, of course) as Cooper placed the crown he wore on to me. It fit perfectly on my square head. I slowly rose up and bowed to Cooper. If you were going to be crowned king, you were giving almost everything that the previous leader had. Cooper took out his two swords and handed them to me. Creeper, as some may know, have no arms. To others, they see floating swords but to me… I see floating swords. I never figured out how they can hold objects had weapon and have no arms, but I never really talk about it. I took the swords and bowed. He took his pistol, his other pistols and knife and handed those to me. I bowed in respect. He took off the holsters for the guns and the swords and bowed. Everything he gave me vanished in my hand and appeared in my pockets. I turned to the people in the main hall and they stopped cheering.

They all bowed.

I was there king.

I have been a king ever since I was five, but I was never officially "in charge". You can't even imagine a five year-old king… and you won't so don't even dare think about it. Who ruled the kingdom while I was in training and in school? My step father, Cooper, who I always called 'dad'. He was getting old and I was worried about about him dying while in service. I was finally able to obtain the throne and control the kingdom( which around the time wasn't a nation) around the age of 26. Today was the fifth anniversary of the day I became king. Every year, a king's anniversary is treated as a special holiday and is usually concerned "the King's Birthday". In other words, I have two birthdays. I would technically have three because I was crowned when my father died, but that day is now concerned ' Creeper Remembrance Day'.

In your puny shapeless world, it's called 'Memorial Day'.

In the afternoon, the people would gather in front of the castle and watch as their King(me) give his speech. After the speech, everyone celebrates with games and activities for both adults and kids, while my family( or what's left of my family), the captains, and my _other_ allies have a feast. They were a bit late, of course there never on time and Inferno is always drunk when he gets here. This time, he was sober. The fire place in the dining hall burst into a small inferno and out came Lord Inferno, Overlord of the Nether. He wore his fancy fiery robes and his knee high boots. I can see his sword, which was a Blaze Rod, and his strange blaster. He had orange and red hair with blood red eyes and a fiery temper more dangerous than mine.

" Well well," I said, " look who showed up late… again."

" Hey it wasn't my fault, I was busy with some… stuff. Robots and that crap, you know the deal."

" And what about the Doctor?"

" Him? He should be here any minute. If he doesn't show up i'm going to tear his little limbs and shove it up his-"

The sound of the his ship echoed in the room next door. I really hate that noise. I heard the doors open and close. He peered his face into the room we're in. Half of his face was human( or Time Lord), the other half was Enderman. He wore his usual purple coat with a black bowtie.

" Sorry i'm late. What did I miss?"

" Nothing, we are just getting started on the feast." , I said.

Everybody entered the dining hall and patiently wait for the food. My 'nostrils' smelled the sweet smell of chicken seasoned in sulphur, pork, and beef. Soon the food arrived and I was the first to be served. Everyone else got their food and waited for me to take the first bite. This was the part I didn't like the most. It's when everyone stares at me, waiting to eat. I take a piece of the pork and ate it without looking up at everyone. I heard the chatter of the people at the table and the sound of forks and knifes, clinking together. As we ate, me Lord Inferno and the Ender Doctor talked about our lives and CyberStorm.

" So what's next for CyberStorm?" I asked him.

" Well," Lord Inferno said after swallowing his food, " I'm currently working on the space colony ARK and soon it will be completed."

" And will it be completed in time before I create…" I looked around at the table to see if no one was looking, " the bomb?"

Inferno nodded, " Don't worry my green friend, everything shall go to plan and you shall get what you want."

The Ender Doctor got up and bowed to me, " Excuse me, I have to go for some important business."

I took a quick swig of my drink.

" You're not staying for the after party?"

" I wish I could, but I have something to take care of."

I nodded, " Ok, you may leave. Take some leftovers if you want."

" No thanks, but thank you." The Ender Doctor bowed again and left the room.

It was dark outside when the feasting was over and we all came outside to dance and just hangout. The captains usually took the time to not focus on their work but on their wives. They partied and had a great time while I watched Inferno get wasted on the wine and liquor. He stumbled around with a bottle of liquor in his hand, begging for another bottle. I noticed something that stuck out in the crowd of people. I remember her… The girl the watched me trained ever since I was little. I smiled and walked towards her. The way she was dress showed that she wasn't rich nor was she poor. She was human and had long ginger hair with beautiful chestnut eyes. Her face was pale and showed of hunger and pain. She was the girl that I saw during my training. She kept her eyes fixed on the snacks and food on the table in front of her. I stood right next to her, not saying a word. I was a bit nervous, what would I say?

" Hello." She jumped a little.

" I'm sorry i'll get out. Just don't-"

" Hey, I didn't say you can go. I just greeted you."

She turned to face me and was shocked.

" King?! You look so…"

" Old?"

" No… well yes… sorry I didn't mean to call you that."

" You did nothing wrong, my dear."

 _DEAR?! What the heck! She's not my queen!_

" I didn't?"

"Of course not, here let me get you something. You look like you're very hungry."

I got her some of the best foods I had in the kingdom. Her pale face returned to her normal color. She was more active now and had more energy. We sat at a table and talked about ourselves. We talked about our families and I learned that me and her had a lot of similarities. Her father also was killed in a war. She had no money at the time and her mother was in Minecraft City, leaving her with nothing. She lived off the streets ever since the age of five. The same age I was crowned king. She was thinking of enlisting in the Special Human Forces, but had no money to do so. She had to hunt for her own food out in the wilderness which made her sicker and sicker from the raw meat she ate. I felt so bad for her. The girl that watched me train was a poor hopeless soul, begging for food, money, shelter, water, and… a mate. That girl was named, Ann Marie.

I smiled and said, " Come with me. I have something to show you."

She followed me to the rooftop of the castle and we sat at the edge of the roof.

" What is it that you wanted to show me?"

I pointed up into the sky. The stars were showing, forming beautiful patterns in the sky. She gasped at the sight of the stars.

" When I was six, my mother would told me that my father and his army is fighting and protecting the stars. He and his army would protect the them and form patterns to send us messages to the world. They would send twinkling stars to show them that they were winning the battle and shooting stars if they won a battle. Every night I would check to see if my dad won."

" And did he?" I turned her head slowly to face me.

" Yes. And i'm looking at a shooting star right now."

She smiled and blushed. She touched my cheek and stared into my eyes. I stared back. We kept staring at each other, then we slowly leaned in for a kiss. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds until one of the fireworks exploded in midair. She looked to sky where the moon is and smiled. I watched her smile the most beautiful smile on the face of this earth. The lights of the moon reflected off of her face, making it even more prettier than she is. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her.

She rested her head on my arm and whispered, " I love you…"

" I love you too, Marie."

After the party was over, everyone went back to their homes. Ann didn't have one so she stayed in the castle. After my shower, I saw she had crashed in the couch. I smiled and picked her up gently. I carefully walked to my bed and placed her on the left side. She woke up.

" Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just thought that you being on the couch was going to be… well… uncomfortable, y'know?" I said as I hopped in bed.

She smiled and nuzzled her pillow. " I think I like it here better than the couch."

" Exactly."

We layed down and stared at each other and waited for each other to say something. After a couple of minutes of us staring at each other's eyes and face, Ann yawned. " I win." I said.

" Win what? Wait were we doing a staring contest?"

" Yep."

She giggled and scooted closer to me. " I love you, King. I hope nothing can-"

" Don't jinx it." , I said putting my finger to her lips.

She giggled again and pushed my finger away. " Alright, your highness."

I chuckled a bit and kissed her again. I would like to go into full detail about what happened next but that… well… I guess you can figure out what happened. Nothing to really talk about much, if you know what I mean…

A couple of weeks later, after going on several dates and going to the most beautiful places in the Creeper Kingdom, I thought it was time for a proposal. I had many setbacks. What if she says no? And if she says yes, will she think it's too early to propose? And most importantly, she's human, what will the people say? Well, my dad did marry a human and that's how I was born. Genetics and stuff. I planned out how it will work and what will happen. We made a plan to hike up Mt. Fourside( now renamed Mt. Creeper after we took it over) and I would propose at the summit. We hiked up the mountain and surprisingly she bet me to the top.

" That… was…" ,I said gasping for breath, " Un… fair! You tripped me!"

She smiled and laughed, " No… you tripped on a rock."

I laughed a bit. She walked over to the ledge, sat down, and pulled out an apple to eat. I sat right next to her and eat a carrot. After she was done eating her snack, she saw the kingdom in the distance. The castle and the flag could be seen slightly through the clouds

" Is that your kingdom?"

" You mean our kingdom?"

" What do you mean by…"

I position myself so that I was on one knee. Here it comes, the cheesiest way to propose, " Ever since I was crowned, I been looking for someone to rule beside me. To help me in my quest to conquer and create a nation for my people. And I think I found the person i'm looking for. Ann Marie, I know we known each other for quite sometime but I've been meaning to ask you this but…"

I pulled out a small emerald ring. It was fashioned into the shape of a Creeper face. She gasped as she covered her mouth. " Ann Marie, will you be my queen?"

I remembered that after two days of planning and talking about how would the wedding go, we were finally engaged and married. The towns that surrounded the kingdom by a couple of miles came to see me and my wife together. Just like the weeks before, there was a party and a feast. We enjoyed every single moment of it. Time went by after the wedding and I taught her how to fight and to shoot a gun. You know, _normal things_ that a husband would do. One day I was to be summoned at a battle between a small cult of people who wanted to assassinate me in Sulpherton, when my wife insisted on going. " Are you sure?" I asked her.

" Yea, sweet pea! It's just like hunting, except with humans like me right?"

Well… not exactly… After flawless victory, she was a little shell shocked of what went down.

" That… was…"

" Yeah, i'm so sorry you had to go through that."

" AMAZING!"

" Yeah I kno- wait what?"

It turns out she liked it. She likes fighting and killing enemy soldiers. I was a bit shocked and creeped out but, hey, she's my wife, I can't argue with that.

Another time, I came back from battle with a wounded arm. She was a bit shocked but said, " You'll be fine. Just walk it off."

I groaned in a bit of pain, " Thanks for being supportive, Ann."

" No problem."

A couple of Creepers came into to treat my wounded arm. As they place the medicine in a bandage, which was grinded up enchanted golden apple juice, my wife made a big statement. Heck I don't think it was a statement, it was an order.

" I want to have a baby."

The Creepers stopped and I was a bit… well… speechless. " Who told you to stop? Keep going!" I commanded. The Creeper went back to healing me. " Honey can we talk about that later? Expectedly not in front of…" I nudged my head toward the Creepers. " No."

" Ok…" I look at the Creeper, " Leave the room, NOW!"

" Yesss ssssir!" They said as they left the room.

So me and my wife talked about it. According to the rules, I wasn't allowed to have a child until I was a bit older. So that was a no… for now.

So years later, she ended up el prego and we fought over the name.

" Bufford!"

" No, my family has rules when it comes to children."

" Then what is it?!"

" My family only allows names that represent a type of leader."

My wife was very strict when it comes to things she wants. When she wants something, she wants it.

" No. I like Bufford better."

" What about Prince? I have to keep to my family rules. Please," I grabbed her hands. "just this once, I promise."

She thought about it for a moment. " We can fight over it. Me and you. A fight. Winner gets to name the child."

" We can't fight. What about we arm wrestle?"

" That sounds dumb."

" Well do you have any ideas, your majesty?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. She rolled up her sleeve and smirked. " Let's go, King Creeper."

Unfortunately, being the strong and yet cruel person I am, I won and we named him Prince. She was mad and cranky after I won but she got over it after I let her interrogate one of the prisoners downstairs. She came back with a little blood on her dress.

" What happened?"

She didn't say anything but she took out a human eye and handed it to me.

" Oh... I think next time i'll let you win."


End file.
